1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus, and more particularly to a measuring apparatus for measuring thermal resistance of heat dissipating devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An equipment chassis, such as a computer chassis, usually includes a heat dissipating device which includes a heat sink, and a fan installed on a heat generating component thereof for dissipating heat. The thermal resistance of the heat dissipating device is an important parameter to judge the performance of the heat dissipating device.
What is needed, therefore, is a measuring apparatus for measuring the thermal resistance of different heat dissipating devices.